My Ever So Clever Evil Self
by BlondieMarie24
Summary: It's senior year for Danny, Sam, and Tucker and their lives couldn't be any better, but could a cruel twist of fate ruin it all! Set after Phantom Planet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

Ch. 1

Somewhere deep inside Clockwork's liar, in the fenton thermos Dan had been trapped in, he violently thrashed about. He was determined to get out and alter his younger self's judgment scale so he could ultimately turn himself into Dan.

Dan had given up all hopes of being released, since it was obvious that anyone involved with Clockwork hated him, and had helped plot against him, successfully getting him into the mess he was now so desperately working to get out of. And as ironic as it was, Dan had no clue how long he had been confined to his cylinder prison, but he often used all his limitless spare time to plot his world takeover and to wonder how old his younger self was beginning to be.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"C'mon on guys it's our last day of summer, then it's senior year. We should at least find something fun to do!" Sam practically begged.

"Well, we could play Doomed, I mean really, when was the last time we played that, freshman year?" Danny proposed, suppressing a laugh, as he flashed back to the day they trapped Technus inside a glitch of a game, and managed to get all the keys to the world wide web only for them to be defeated by Mr. Lancer, of all people.

"You know surprisingly I'm not in the mood, but you know what we could do….."

"We could map out the ghost zone!" Sam suggested, interrupting Tucker, who slowly began nodding his head in agreement.

"You guys can't tell me you honestly want to map out the ghost zone again." Danny groaned.

"Please, for me?" Sam pleaded as she slipped her hand through Danny's.

"Oh, okay..." Danny answered as he slowly began to blush, from ear to ear, after all Tucker was watching.

"Mayor Foley, it seems that there is some sort of conflict about the construction in the town park. They request your presence." Star mimicked in her best business voice.

"Be right there, sorry guys, it looks like it will just be the two of you mapping out the ghost zone, but I will try to catch up with you two later!" Tucker hollered as he scurried out the door after Star.

"And then there were two." Sam added.

"Well, we better get going..." Danny insisted, grabbing Sam's hand, and began leading her in the direction of the Fenton Works basement.

*Some time Later*

"Oh, come on Danny do we really need all this stuff?" Sam whined.

"Uh, sort of, ever since I saved the planet I've become a much more valuable prize..." Danny chuckled, who knew the day would come when he would quote Skulker. Sam merely rolled her eyes and gestured for Danny to get in the Specter Speeder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tucker swiveled around in his chair, engaged in his new upgrade on his PDA. He was super psyched about his term being up for mayor; it was going to be pretty great just chilling with his friends for senior year, just like old times, kicking ghost butt and taking names.

Just as Tucker began to get lost in the fond memories of his youth, a window shattered and in stepped the notorious, exiled villain Vlad Plasmius!

"Plasmius!" Tucker screeched; after all he was supposed to be light-years away, lost in the depths of the galaxies.

"How dare you show your face, with a push of a button, I could easily have you pushed back into exile for eternity."

"Oh, relax. I'm not here to cause trouble, I just have a proposal for you that I'm sure you will find quite... interesting." Snickered the 'free-roaming space nomad'.

"Like I'll ever need anything from you" drawled Tucker, pushing the button on his desk that informed everyone of Vlad's return.

Vlad smirked, Daniel's sidekick was quite wrong, there would come a time when his help would be very much needed. That will be the day, he decided, he would make his return to Amity Park for good.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam watched Danny as he examined his unresourceful, very outdated map of the ghost zone, she could tell he was finding it quite difficult to guide them through the infinite green swirls of the ghost zone.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Sam asked, coming across a lot more hostile and sarcastic than she may have wished to.

"No, we just have to turn at the..."

"That's a thumbprint." Sam interrupted. "This is the reason we should be mapping out the ghost zone frequently. That map is far from being expertly drawn".

"Hey, that's my handiwork you're insulting." Danny crumbled up his so called trusty map. "We really are lost though."

"Do you happen to remember where the realm of the Far Frozen is?" Sam queried, hoping Danny's answer would be yes.

"I don't think I need to." Danny pointed to a giant football. "That's the entrance to Vlad's old portal."

Out of nowhere, a large cardboard box flew across the hood of the Specter Speeder. "Going Ghost!" Danny shouted as he changed into Phantom.

Sam placed a hand on Danny's arm. "Can't we just go home?" she pleaded.

"Come on, Sam it's only going to take a second it's just the box ghost, we will be home in no time." Danny begged as he got out of the Specter Speeder with the promise to return in seconds.

"Beware I am the box ghost!" The small, wimpy ghost bellowed.

"You know I really don't have time for this..." Danny fired an ecto ray, hitting the box ghost square in the chest. The box ghost quickly scurried away back into whatever door he crawled out of. Danny chuckled to himself, well that was easy. Almost too easy. Then he heard it. The two words that changed everything: "Hello, Daniel."

**So I hope you enjoyed it I had a fun time writing it! Special thanks to my editor caftrsgatdp (don't ask long story)! Anyway hit the review button and tell me what you think!**

**BlondieMarie24 out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, time really does fly I wish I could have updated sooner, but let's rejoice in the moment, here is chapter 2!**

Ch.2

The fact that Vlad didn't even put up a fight was still puzzling Tucker. He went too willingly, he didn't come up with a creepy side comment such as: "I'll be back" or "You haven't seen the last of me." Tucker's mental light bulb lit up. Vlad wouldn't leave so easily normally, unless... he wanted to have a talk with his old nemesis: Danny! Tucker quickly grabbed his things and rushed through the noisy human traffic of city hall. He had to get to Danny before Vlad did.

* * *

"Vlad!" Danny shouted, clearly alarmed. After all, it's not everyday you see your old nemesis that was banished into outer space.

"Danny!" Vlad smirked. "Now that we have began our conversation with silly introductions, let's get down to business. I have a proposition for you."

"Yeah, because Danny will need something from you." Sam said, relying completely on her sarcasm."Sam, don't." Danny pleaded. If there was one thing he had learned about Vlad, it was that you didn't mock him until it was clear what his true motives were. For all they knew Vlad could have Tucker held hostage; ready to be used as leverage.

"Relax, Daniel, I'm only here to talk." the puzzled look on the young halfa's face was just the opening Vlad needed. "I'll make this quick. If you help me become a citizen in Amity Park again, I'll help you fight… those inner demons you've been battling. So what do you say, my boy do we have a deal?"

"Never in a million years, now get out of my town!" Danny shouted his rising anger seeping into his words.

"Whoa, little badger, like I said I'm only here to talk. You refused my offer, so I will go, but be warned. I doubt you will get such a good offer from the darkness you're unknowingly fighting." and with that Vlad flew back into his exile, leaving his words echoing inside Danny's mind.

"Well that was unexpected and extremely creepy." Sam said as Danny slid next to her in the Specter Speeder. He was once again human, and quite a frazzled one at that. "Danny, are you sure you're okay? You look a little shaken up."

However, Danny was deeply lost in his thoughts. All he could hear was Vlad's voice repeating:

"The darkness inside of you."

How did Vlad know something was lurking just below the surface of Danny's skin, if he himself was unaware of it?

Getting no response to her question and seeing that Danny was in a trance, she grabbed his arms out of instincts and shook him as a desperate attempt to bring him back to reality. Danny's eyelids fluttered opened like he was being jolted awake from a bad nightmare, causing Sam's worrying to increase tenfold.

* * *

"Tucker, you have to quit worrying." Jazz said, clearly trying to reason with the distraught teen."They probably just got lost."

"But what if Vlad gets to him, and he….""Danny will be fine, he is with Sam. We both know that those two won't let anything bad happen to the other." Jazz said, interrupting Tucker's worries.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Tucker finally admitted with a sigh.

Tucker and Jazz bolted upstairs when they heard the familiar voices of Danny and Sam bickering.

"You're alive!" Tucker screamed, as he tackled Danny and Sam in a bear hug, pulling Jazz in with his free hand. "Only half of me is!" Danny rasped, trying to breathe in Tucker's tight grip.

"Were you guys just fighting?" Jazz asked as she twirled a piece of her scarlet hair around her finger.

"No!" the blushing lovebirds shouted in unison.

Jazz 's brow furrowed. She had studied body language in her psychology class, and it was quite clear that her little brother was troubled about something... but what? Yet, here he was somehow fooling his best friend since kindergarten that nothing was wrong! And to think Tucker called Danny clueless. Sam, on the other hand, was clearly clued in on the problem. After all, she spent almost all of her spare time with Danny, and why else would she be picking invisible lint off her cropped tank top? Jazz, not being one to miss a golden opportunity when one presented itself, linked her arm through Sam's and led her off to her old bedroom to have a rational discussion about the well-being of Danny's impressionable mind.

* * *

Danny was telling a very descriptive story to Tucker about his encounter with Vlad earlier that day, when out of the corner of his icy blue eye, Danny saw his overprotective sister lead his girlfriend upstairs.

"That's odd. Since when did Jazz and Sam become inseparable and keep secrets from us?" Danny said, losing his train of thought altogether.

"Well, since they are probably talking about how fine Tucker Foley is, I wouldn't worry too much, bro." Tucker chuckled as he elbowed Danny in the ribcage.

"Well, I hear Sam has pretty iconic superhero boyfriend that she is totally in love with, so fat chance there." Danny smiled.

"Well, I hear Jazz is single", Tucker said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Four words: Dude she's my sister!" Danny shouted.

"Dude, she's available. I can't pass up an opportunity like this." Tucker managed to spit out before he burst out laughing.

* * *

Jazz was never good with small-talk, she was always a get straight to the point kind of person, and she wasn't about to change that now.

Sam watched Jazz with curiosity as she closed the door to her old bedroom and began pacing nervously back and forth. Sam kept waiting for Jazz to randomly ask a really personal question involving Danny; she never was one to start small talk. The scarlet-haired teen seemed to be lost in the depths of her own thoughts, but Sam had a gut retching feeling of who her real interest involved around.

"Is this about Danny?" Sam asked with concerned eyes, knocking Jazz from her trance. Jazz let out a deep sigh of relief. "Yeah, actually it is… does he seem a bit off to you?" Jazz asked very tentatively, for fear that she might have imagined it all.

"He has been oddly twitchy since after he talked to Vlad, and when I tried to talk to him about it he chewed me out, so I haven't tried to push him to talk about it. It had to be something Vlad taunted him about, but whatever it was I'm sure he will tell us, he just needs some time." Sam gave Jazz a reassuring smile.

Sam was right, as much as Jazz hated to admit it; they needed to give Danny some space, he would tell them eventually, or at least he would tell Tucker and Sam. Even though Jazz had become an official member of Team Phantom, it was clear she was a little out of the loop; she was lucky if she was told the basics of a situation.

Out of nowhere the recognizable high-pitch scream of Tucker Foley could be heard from downstairs, followed shortly by Danny's battle cry.

* * *

Meanwhile in Clockworks Liar:

Dan, was doing what he did everyday, thinking endlessly until he thought he had fried every one of his brain cells. However, today was slightly different he kept hearing a lot of pandemonium outside his cylinder prison. So, he had assumed that Clockwork had a meeting with the observers, and since Dan had nothing better to do he decided to eavesdrop a little.

"I'm the ghost of time, what is so important that I don't know already?" Clockworks loud voice boomed.

"There is a possibility that "he" exist inside the timeline once again." the observers spoke simultaneously, like something straight out of a horror movie.

"I know this already." Clockwork picked up his staff and began pacing. "So why have you really come?"

"We expect you to prevent it, if he exists in time, the world could cease to exist as we know it." the head observer said, almost completely emotionless.

"I'm aware, and it will be taken care of!" Clockwork yelled. "If that is all you have to say, you are free to leave."

Dan couldn't help but be excited. He had been hoping for a rather long time to be free of his cylinder prison, but for young Daniel to be losing his grip on sanity that was even better! This was turning out to be a very exciting day, indeed!

**Thanks to all that reviewed and followed to this story in the previous chapter, special thanks to caftrsgatdp, my lovely editor! Now type something lovely in the review box because I have a swollen jaw from getting my wisdom teeth cut out and it would make me feel better! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah I suck, sorry I have updated in almost year, yikes! But without further a do I present chapter three.**

* * *

Time seemed to slow as Jazz and Sam raced down the stairs, as panicked thoughts and broken dreams briefly flashed through their minds. As they reached the last flight of stairs, Tucker's echoing sobs could be heard as one might hear a screaming banshee's. But nothing could prepare them for the "tragic" scene they were about to behold.

* * *

Tucker was kneeling on the floor, his hands covering his eyes, sobbing, surrounded by bits and pieces of broken PDAs and programming boards. He began picking up handfuls of technology debris and chanting "Why?" rhythmically like a mad scientist.

Danny, on the other hand, was in an entirely different situation. Klemper had him pinned to the floor.

"Why won't you be my friend?!" The green ghost in the striped pajamas screeched.

"Because you have seriously foul breath. Two words, dude. Breath mints." Danny replied as he kicked Klemper in his pudgy round stomach, sending him flying across the kitchen, landing with an "oomph" against the counters.

Sam's jaw dropped, not because of the fact that anyone was in a life or death situation, but because Klemper of all ghosts would be the one to destroy Tucker's most precious item of value: his technology. What would be next? The box ghost would annihilate the entire human realm! Chuckling to herself she pulled the Fenton Thermos out of her spider backpack and sucked up the defeated "sleeping beast" into cylinder confinement.

"Thanks Sam. I swear Klemper gains ten pounds every time he wants a new friend." Danny groaned as he rubbed his wrists and changed back to Fenton.

"Hello, techno nerd down over here! Does no one care about my precious micro chips? They were so young!" Tucker cried.

"Wait, so no one is hurt?" Jazz exclaimed, relieved. If she hadn't been so absorbed in her relief she might have seen Danny waving his arms, trying to signal to her not to mention it, but it was already too late.

Tucker had already risen to his feet, handfuls of ruined technology and other debris in his hands, screaming the random pet names he had given his PDAs.

"Tucker! Chill! I'll buy you a new one!" Sam quickly offered.

Tucker immediately ceased his sobbing and useless yelling since Sam had so generously offered to help. That had to be a once in a lifetime opportunity and he wasn't about to let it pass him by.

* * *

Danny threw his chemistry book into his already messy locker and slammed the door shut.

"I can't believe I missed this place. I had forgotten how stressful school can be! I already have three tests to study for by next Friday! Where am I going to find the time for that?" He ranted to Tucker as he began to rub the nape of his neck.

"Ah, dude, did you forget that we're practically celebrities now and that the last time anyone bullied us was sophomore year! All the fond memories of being shoved in our lockers is truly a thing of the past. School has been the least of my worries since the Disasteroid." Tucker boasted.

"True, if only that excluded us from homework and the entire ghost zone attacking us on a daily basis, then life would be just peachy." Danny replied sarcastically.

"I am the box ghost!"

"Not now." Danny grumbled. "I'm busy!"

"Too busy to stop the most harmless ghost from roaming around Amity Park?" Teased Sam, as she pulled out her thermos and sucked the box ghost into his own cylinder doom for the second time that week.

* * *

Dan pounded his fists against his cylinder prison.

"Why am I still here? How can this be? I should be free by now! Those idiot observers had to have been on to something or they wouldn't have wasted their time telling Clockwork."

Dan was puzzled and had never really understood the concept of time. The whole prospect of an alternate time line was a baffling and confusing thing. There could only be one solution on why he was still confined to his prison: the event that sent him spiraling into the present had yet to occur. Leaving Dan with only one option: to wait. However, soon there would be no more waiting. Soon he would make his return to the present and leave chaos in his wake.

* * *

Danny collapsed on his bed, exhausted. School had been a long, miserable, and tiring day. He wished that just for once he could be a normal teenage boy with ordinary hardships, living in a completely paranormal-free town, but he wasn't. He was Danny Fenton. The kid with a hero complex, who had saved his town on multiple occasions and the world from the fatal impact of the Disasteroid.

All he wanted was a break from it all. He was sick of all the publicity and the fame that previously had only been Danny Phantom's problem. Although it had died down a lot it could still be incredibly overwhelming to be in the center of the public eye. Danny would kill for a day to chill with Tucker and Sam like they used to, but sadly, that was a thing of the past. The trio had been hastily planning out future careers and possible college choices, and even though Danny dreaded leaving Amity Park behind, unprotected from his ghost nemesis, he still planned to obtain a career in astronomy. Granted that it would be difficult to achieve without a college degree of any kind he had agreed that his absence would be a necessary one.

Just for a moment though, Danny had to allow himself to reflect on his fond memories of freshman year.

* * *

"Oh, hey Sam." Jazz greeted her at the door motioning for Sam to come in.

"Danny home?" Sam queried.

"Yeah, he's upstairs. Careful though, he seemed exhausted coming home from school." Jazz warned. "Make sure to leave the door open."

"We will." Sam added with a smile as she trudged quietly up the stairs to Danny's room, fingering along the banister as she went.

Approaching the paint-chipped white door that was littered with Humpty Dumpty posters and NASA articles haphazardly taped to its surface. Sam couldn't help but stop to admire his handiwork. She had been friends with Danny for what seemed like forever, and had been his girlfriend for a shorter amount of time, but that door had always provided her with a blissful feeling. As she pushed it carefully aside the wood released a soft groan.

Sam discovered Danny sprawled out on his bed, sound asleep, his hair disheveled, and to complete the picture a trail of drool leading onto his pillow.

'He truly must have been exhausted if he failed to even remove his shoes before collapsing on his bed.' Sam thought silently to herself.

Glancing around, Sam concluded that Danny hadn't cleaned his room since the last time she visited. He had piles of dirty laundry scattered across the floor, papers, files, and invention blueprints littered across his computer desk in a completely unorganized fashion. She could almost make out what appeared to be a pizza box and a half eaten bag of potato chips peering out from under his bed.

Sam halted at the foot of the bed and pondered for a moment. She had been in Danny's room for twenty minutes, quietly observing its glorious and messy contents. Maybe it was time she woke Danny, or at least removed those grungy red chuck taylors from his feet, which had already left muddy stains cascading over his navy blue comforter.

Carefully tugging on one of Danny's sneakers had turned out to be a double edged sword since he jolted himself awake after the first pull. His sudden spasm of motion sent Sam recoiling at least three feet away from the foot of the bed.

"Sorry for waking you." Sam mumbled as she began to blush slowly, approaching the foot of his bed once more.

"How long have you, uh… Been here?" Danny muttered between wiping the drool off his chin.]

"Oh, about twenty minutes..." Shrugged Sam sheepishly.

"How long have I been asleep?" Danny questioned, still half groggy.

"Well if you didn't hibernate like a bear in winter maybe you wouldn't be so disorientated and could locate this information for yourself." Sam playfully teased.

"There's that sense of humor that I pretend to love." Danny joked, pulling Sam into a hug, which she reluctantly accepted.

* * *

"Take the boy out now!" The observers shouted in unison.

"No, I make the decisions and the boy has done nothing to jeopardize his future." Clockwork replied sternly.

"But he will, sire." They repeated.

"Nonsense. The boy made the right decision before and he will make it again. You observers worry too much." Clockwork stated with a wave of his staff.

"But..."

"The future is always changing. He still has time to choose the correct path. Until then only time will tell. Only time… Will tell..." Clockwork muttered over the observers' whines.

**Special thanks to my editor caftrsgatdp, all the readers who have followed, alerted, or reviewed my ever so clever self it is always greatly appreciated! Chapter four is very much is the process of being written I am hoping to have it published in about two weeks. I am going to try to keep this story on my to do list. Um, So write something nice, or voice your opinion down in that little white box, because reviews encourage me to write and update.**


End file.
